S'mores
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: It's Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx on a camping trip. What happens when Demyx can't sleep, and he's sharing a tent with Zexion? Oneshot. Zemyx, implied AkuRoku


**A/N: Oh yay! Oneshot! A fic that I actually finish. It's a Zemyx one, since I can sooo see it happening. Of course, I'm writing this at 2 am in the morning. Not the most productive time. Hope you like it, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Aww… I made myself sad.**

-------------

Demyx hurriedly took out the bags as the others were getting out of the car. "C'mon guys! I wanna put up the tents first!"

Axel casually stepped out of the car. "No need to rush, Dem. It's not _that_ exciting."

"That's cause you hate the outdoors," Demyx replied, while sticking his tongue out childishly at him. "I wanna go fishing, watch the sunset, make a fire, and eat S'mores, Oooh! Especially eat S'mores! We can't do all that if we don't even have the tents up!"

Roxas walked up next to Axel with his bags in hand. "Next time, help carry the stuff," he said, as he hit Axel with the bags. "And no S'mores," he added, as he turned to Demyx. "If you eat S'mores, God knows how long it will take you to sleep."

Demyx pouted at Roxas. "Please? S'mores are my favorite! I promise to be good!"

"Your word is about as worthwhile as the possibility of Axel _not_ setting the camp on fire."

"Oh sure," Axel smirked. "Blame _me_ for what happened last time."

"If you idiots are done talking," a voice said from behind them. It was Zexion, and he was carrying his stuff. "I'd like to put these stuff done now, so move out of the way!"

"A little grumpy aren't ya, Zexy?" Axel teased. "And a little talkative too. Normally you would just push me out of the way." Zexion grumbled, and did just that, pushing Axel forward so he could get around him. "Aww, why ya gotta be like that? Mad that you're sharing your tent with Dem?"

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Axel. "Your just lucky that you're kissing your boyfriend all the time. Otherwise, I would've forced you to have the tent with Demyx."

Axel only shrugged as he walked on over to Roxas to molest him… I mean help him unpack.

"C'mon!" Demyx shouted. "Hurry up, Zexy! Your so slow!" Zexion only grumbled as he picked up his pace and dropped the bag where they would be setting up the tent. Zexion picked up the canopy for the tent, but Demyx immediately grabbed it from him. "Ah ah ah! I'm setting up the tent. Go help Axel with the fire or something." Zexion left, without a word, to gather firewood for Axel. Demyx took out the stakes and started setting up the tent. He finished it up in 5 minutes flat. He got up and walked on over to Axel and Roxas. He sat down on the log, next to Axel.

"Something bothering you, Dem?" Roxas asked, as he noticed Demyx's slightly dejected face. "Is it about the S'mores? I mean you can have some. I was just teasing."

"No," Demyx said with a small smile. Not the usual smile that was contagious and slightly annoying. "I would've had some anyways. But it's about Zexy. How do I get his attention? He doesn't seem to like me very much." Axel and Roxas already knew about Demyx's love for the slate-haired man.

"Well," Axel said, thinking of some ideas. "You could molest him while he's sleeping. Or be really nice to him or something. But c'mon, you're sharing a tent. You better take the chance and get together soon."

Demyx nodded and they all sat there in silence, waiting for Zexion to come back. When he came back, with an arm full of firewood, he set it up, and let Axel light it on fire. Demyx watched as the fire crackled and burned. It was so beautiful. Even though Demyx preferred water, just watching a campfire was mesmerizing. Demyx was so caught up in the fire, that he didn't notice a bag was thrown at him, until it hit him. It was a bag of marshmallows.

"C'mon Dem.," Roxas said, cheerfully. "Enjoy it. Nothing like having it fresh over a fire… Beats having it over a stove at least…" Demyx smiled at the memory. Somehow, he had convinced Zexion to help him make S'mores over the oven. It didn't taste the same, but that was one of Demyx's fondest memories with Zexion.

The so called 'dinner' was eaten in silence, everyone watching the fire intently. Demyx, despite him being quiet, had still eaten the most S'mores. Axel checked his watch and noted that it was already 9:30. He yawned and put a hand over Roxas' shoulder. "Well, me and Roxie are gonna turn in. Go to sleep early you two. I wanna get up early tomorrow so we can go fishing for some real food." He dragged Roxas over to their tent, and they both disappeared into it. Demyx continued to watch the fire, not making a single outburst. He could feel Zexion watching him, but he assumed it was only due to the fact that he was being quiet. Zexion eventually stood up, and went into their tent, leaving Demyx out alone.

Demyx just sat there thinking things over. He barely noticed how much time had passed until the fire died. He quietly snuck into his tent and sunk into his own sleeping bag, which was placed beside Zexion. Zexion's back was turned to him, and Demyx just watched it intently, secretly hoping that he would turn over.

"Yes?" Zexion asked, voice piercing the deep silence.

"Nothing," Demyx said, turning over.

"Can't sleep, right? No wonder. You weren't talking at all, which means you have too much excess energy from all that sugar."

"Sorry…" Demyx mumbled as he tried to cover his head with his sleeping bag. He tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. Demyx lay there for a long time, feeling stupid for being awake. He suddenly turned back, and locked his eyes with Zexion's. They both stared at each other before Demyx immediately turned way. "Why do you care about me? You should be sleeping. Not waiting until I fall asleep."

"Demyx," Zexion said as he sat up.

Demyx also sat up. "Zexion… Why are you worrying? Are you mad? Because you have to share a tent with me?"

"Demyx…"

"Are you just toying with me? But do you know how much you are actually hurting my feelings?"

"Demyx…" By now Demyx was close to tears, believing that Zexion didn't like him at all. Zexion sighed. He wouldn't shut up about his feelings and about Zexion. So Zexion brought his lips up to Demyx's.

Demyx was shocked that Zexion was actually kissing him. Kissing him! He thought that Zexion was mad at him or something. When Zexion brought his lips away, Demyx started to stammer. "B-b-but I thought you hated me…"

Zexion sighed, once more. He was being so difficult. Zexion got closer to Demyx, until he was right next to his ear. "That's what you thought," he whispered. "I always liked you. Your energy. Your looks. Your spirit. Everything about you. Demyx… I love you…"

This time, Demyx was almost positive he was tearing up. He suddenly grabbed Zexion and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Zexion! I always have!" Zexion ran a hand over Demyx's hair trying to soothe the blonde. He ran his fingers through the Mohawk, which was already messed up from Demyx's lying there.

"Shhh… It's okay, Dem… Can you go to sleep now?" Demyx nodded, trying to be strong, as he lay down on his sleeping bag. Suddenly Zexion pulled him back up. "Not there," he said as he lead Demyx onto his sleeping bag. He pulled Demyx onto his chest, and Demyx lay there.

On top of Zexion…

Demyx felt like he was about to tear up again, but he forced it back down. He crawled up to Zexion, who was confused about what he was doing. Demyx moved his lips onto Zexion's for another kiss. Passion fluttered through Demyx's body, and he suddenly felt all the excess energy leaving him. He settled himself next to Zexion, with his head and hands draped onto his chest. They both lay there and waited for their weariness to take over them.

The next morning, Axel and Roxas woke up and went fishing by themselves.


End file.
